1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a micro coaxial cable connector assembly having a relatively low profile and multi-pitch contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
A micro coaxial cable connector is widely used in the high frequency communication connector field and is required to terminate a coaxial multiconductor wires. Because of its wide use, designers have designed different structures to satisfy different applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,033 discloses a high density electrical connector. The electrical connector having a housing molded around body sections of a plurality of terminals disposed in first and second rows. The terminals have IDC termination sections for respective wires to be urged thereinto by termination covers. Those IDC termination sections of the first row are staggered rearwardly from those IDC termination sections of the second row to facilitate wire insertion. However, if conductors of wires are so slim that they are may be badly damaged when urged into the termination sections. U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,652 discloses another cable connector assembly. The cable connector assembly includes a cable connector and a coaxial multiconductor cable set. The cable set includes a grounding bar electrically connected to braidings of each coaxial wire. The cable connector comprises a housing, an insert with a number of terminals, a grounding plate, and a shield surrounding the insulated housing. The cable set is connected to the insert, the conductors soldered to the terminals and the grounding bar mating with the insert, The grounding plate has a pair of arms contacting the grouding bar engaged with the insert and the shield provides a pair of fingers pressing against the arms of the grouding plate, thereby establishing a grounding path between the shield, the grounding plate, the grounding bar and the braidings. However, the grounding means of this kind of cable connector assembly is relatively complex in structure and costly in manufacture cost. These two shortcomings are not glad to be seen by the manufactures and customers. Other grouding means, such as insulated displacement (IDC) is more simple and rapid, but the electrical connection may not be reliable because wires urged into IDC sections may be cut off or badly damaged if the wires are too slim.
Hence, a low profile micro coaxial cable connector assembly with improved structure making a wire electrically connecting to a contact reliable is highly desired to overcome the disadvantage of the related art. Also, the low profile micro coaxial cable connector assembly with improved structure making grouding means more simple is highly desired to overcome the disadvantage of the related art.